Maine Catastrophe
by WerewolfDuelistofSliferRed
Summary: Elizabeth and the others go to Maine and run across another werewolf. SyrusxOC Slight majesticshipping ChazzxZane   YugiohGxxStephenKing crossover
1. Chapter 1

yugioh gx belongs to the creator and Cycle of The Werewolf/Silver Bullet belongs to Stephen King

normal

_dream_

Elizabeth's POV

_I walked through a deep forest, and a full moon shined down like an ever watchful eye. I heard rustling in the bushes, and I snapped my head around. Nothing. I walked forward, cautious to make as little noise as possible. A low howl rose through the air and I spun around and saw only a single gold eye._

My head shot up from the bus seat, causing it to squeak. Syrus shifted in the seat beside me, his sleeping form breathing slowly. I looked behind, where Chazz was sleeping as well, Moon close beside him. I looked at the sleeping wolf and smiled. I looked at my watch. "Three in the morning? Well, I probably won't be getting back to sleep any time soon." I whispered to myself. I pulled out my cd player and soon the sound of flutes filled my ears.

"Elizabeth, wake up, we're here." Syrus whispered gently into my ear. "We're where?" "Tarker's Mills, where we're spending Spring Break." "Oh, ok,wake me up when we get there." "Come on!" he said, throwing a pillow at me. "Ow! Ok, ok, I'm up!"

I walked off the bus, my cane close by my side(we had gotten it out of the castle's ruins). "Wow, it's so beautiful." I said as I took in the Maine scenery. I then heard a low voice coming from a nearby park. "What in the world?" Chazz asked. "It's a spring celebration, Reverend Lowe's giving his sermon." said a voice from behind. We turned and saw a young boy in a wheelchair. "Oh, hello. I'm Elizabeth, this is Syrus, his brother Zane, my brother Chazz, and... Syrus, have you seen Jaden?" "Oh crap; I think we left him on the bus!" He ran off, and a few minutes later came back with a half asleep Jaden. "This is Jaden." "Hi, I'm Marty. So, what brings you to Tarker's Mills?" "Oh,we're staying here for Spring Break," I said. "Cool! If you want, I can show you around." "Sounds good to us!" Chazz said.

Well, there it is, the first chapter of Maine Catastrophe. I hope you liked it!


	2. Chapter 2

normal

_thought_

That Night

Elizabeth's POV

I sat in the small bed, the hotel room filled with moonlight. "Jeeze, I really need to try and get some sleep. Oh well, maybe a walk will clear my head." I slowly pulled on my coat and walked outside, the full moon shining brightly above in a red tint.

I walked to the nearby cafe', which was surprisingly still open. I walked inside, and was greeted by a big burly man. "Hey kid, what'll you have?" "Just a cup of decaf please." As he handed me the frothing cup, the bell sounded, meaning someone had come in.

A man came in and placed himself on the stool next to me. I couldn't see his face clearly, but the cafe' owner seemed to know him quite well, as they talked like friends normally would. Soon after I finished my drink and left to go back to the hotel. I had no idea that Syrus would soon think that I had gone back to my old ways.

Syrus's POV

I jolted upright as a familiar howl rang through my ears. "What's Elizabeth doing howling at this time of night?" I quietly got out of bed and opened the door, shivering as the air hit me. I walked over to Elizabeth's room and knocked. When no one answered, I began to worry. The howls started up again and, without thinking, I ran to the source, the cafe'. The sight of what was happening caused me to freeze in terror.

A huge wolf (which I took to be Elizabeth) had the cafe' owner by the shirt, and was killing him. She finished him off with a bite to the back. _Oh no, she's lost control of the wolf again! Ok, what do I do? I know, I'll get Zane and the others; I can't do this alone. _

I begen to run to the hotel, and soon fell back as I bumped into another person. "Sorry," I said. "Syrus, what are you doing out?" "Elizabeth's lost control and...Elizabeth?" "Yeah, and I lost control?" "I guess not, but someone did, I mean..." I paused. "The cafe' owner was just killed by a werewolf, and I thought it was you!" "We'll discuss that later, right now we've got bigger fish to fry! Go get Zane and the others, I'll see if I can't track down that other werewolf."

Elizabeth's POV

I switched into my other form and immediatly caught the scent of another werewolf. I followed it past the cafe' and into the woods. Tyhe scent was strong, but I couldn't see anything. _Where are you?_

My question was answered as fangs ripped through my back. I squealed in pain and looked into two gold eyes. Those eyes disappearing and Syrus's calls were the last things I recalled before slipping into unconsiousness.

Syrus's POV

I ran as I heard Elizabeth cry out. The others followed close behind. I came to a large patch of trees and saw an animal run off. My eyes wandered to a bleeding form laying on the grass. I ran over and tears filled my eyes.

"Elizabeth, what did he do to you?" I cried, looking at Elizabeth's wound. I took off my shirt and tied it around her to stop the bleeding. She yelped as I picked her up and I winced at her pain.

_Don't give up, Liz. Please, I need you. You've always been so strong, I won't let you die now._


	3. Chapter 3

Chazz's POV

I laid in bed, staring at the ceiling. Zane laid beside me.

"What's wrong, Love?" (We were together, though nobody knew it yet.)

"I'm just worried about Elizabeth."

"It's ok, she'll pull through. They already got the bleeding to stop."

"I know, I just... Well, ever since an incident a few years ago, I've been scared of losing her."

"Whatever happened, I'm sure that it'll never happen again."

"That's the thing, if Elizabeth gets too depressed, it might happen again." I slapped my hand over my mouth, realizing what I had just said.

"What do you mean if she gets too depressed?"

"Forget it."

"Chazz, you can tell me anything, you know that."

"Ok, but if Elizabeth finds out that you know, you didn't hear it from me. About a month after Cedric died, she tried to kill herself. I stopped her, but I found out that she had been cutting herself already."

Tears filled my eyes as I explained it fully. It was then that I felt a pair of strong arms wrap themselves around me.

"Hush, it's over now. I've said it before and I'll say it again, she's strong."

"I love you Zane."

"I love you too, my dark angel."

Zane's POV

Chazz snuggled into my chest and I soon felt his breathing grow slow and deep.

"Good night, Chazz."


	4. Chapter 4

A few days later

Chazz's POV

I sat on the bench, watching as Elizabeth, Marty, and Syrus talked about the other werewolf, though they left out that she was one too, they did slightly discuss her encounter with one.

"Hey wait, Elizabeth, if you were bitten, wouldn't that mean that you would be a werewolf?" he asked.

"Uh, funny story about that."

"You're already a werewolf, aren't you?"

"Meep! No, no. Ok yes, but keep it under your hat!"

"Don't worry, I will."

"Did you say meep?" Syrus asked.

"Maybe."

Marty just gave her a strange look.

"Anyway, did you see what the guy looked like?"

"No, I'm afraid I didn't, but I think I saw an eyepatch."

"Wait, I blew out a wolf's eye with firecrackers last month!" Marty exclaimed.

"Woah, so if we find someone with one eye, we'll find the werewolf!" Syrus said.

I shook my head in shock.

_Great, two teenagers and a kid going around looking for a one eyed man. This won't be pretty._


	5. Chapter 5

Zane's POV

"Chazz, I think it's time we told at least Syrus and Elizabeth that we're together," I said once we were in the hotel room.

"I know, but I'm a bit worried about how they'll react."

"I am too, but they'll either accept it or they won't. If they do, fine."

"And what if they don't?"

"Then the hell with what they think."

"I just don't know, I mean, how will we tell them?"

"Straightforward, and we need to tell them soon. We can't keep this a secret forever."

"Alright, I guess we'll tell them tonight."

"Sounds like a plan."

That Night

Elizabeth's POV

I laid in bed, just starting to drift off, when a knock came from my door.

"Come in."

"Liz, it's me, Syrus, Zane and Chazz wanted to talk to us."

"Ok, I'll be right there."

I slipped on my shoes and met him outside. We walked two doors down and knocked.

"Come in," Chazz said, somewhat nervousley.

I opened the door and the two of us walked in.

"You guys may want to sit down," Zane said.

"What's up?" I asked, getting nervous.

_What if one of them is sick? _I thought.

"Syrus, Liz, Zane and I are..."

I broke down and sobbed before he could finish. "No, you can't be sick!"

"Sick? You moron, Zane and I are _dating_!"

"Date...ing? Oh, hehe, uh, right, you're _dating_! I was just testing you, and you passed!"

"So you two are cool with this?" Zane asked.

"I am, you Sy?"

"Yeah, why would we be against it?"

"It's just that some people wouldn't approve," Zane said.

"Those people are idiots who need to get a freaking life! Why should they care if two guys are dating?" I proclaimed.

"Quiet, do you want the whole town to hear?" Chazz snapped.

"Sorry," I said.

"Congrats you guys," Syrus said.

"Yeah, I hope your relationship lasts a long time," I said, a little awkwardly.


End file.
